holylandsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills: A - G
Acrobatics This skill allows your character to: *Perform tumbling and gymnastic maneuvers on the ground or in the air Prerequisite: BAL 8 or less Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Acting This skill allows your character to: *Impersonate a different class of person, such as a drunk, a noble, or a person of the opposite sex *Perform acting performances in front of large or small audiences, on stage or off *Impersonate a specific person in speech and mannerisms Perrequisite: CHA 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Animal Science This skill allows your character to: *Identify animals by their species, breed and habitat *Know the hostility levels, mating cycles and diet of certain animals Prerequisite: CHR 7; PAT 5 Days of Learning: 1.5 Top ---- Artistry This skill allows your character to: *Draw, paint and sculpt original works of art *Replicate and counterfeit official documents *Identify counterfeit works of art Prerequisite: INT 7 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Blacksmith This skill allows your character to: *Fashion metal weapons (with Weaponry skill *Fashion metal armor and other iron objects Prerequisite: STR 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Breakfall This skill allows your character to: *For rolls of 11 to 17, absorb 1 point of Falling Damage per PB *For rolls of 18 to 26, absorb 2 points of Falling Damage per PB *For rolls of 27 or higher, or for Natural 20 rolls, absorb 3 points of Falling Damage per PB Prerequisite: AGL 7 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Camp This skill allows your character to: *Find and prepare shelter for overnight rests *Create fires for cooking and warmth *Cook and prepare hunted foods for safe eating Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Carpentry This skill allows your character to: *Build and repair structures Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Demonology This skill allows your character to: *Identify demons by appearance, mannerisms, and habitat *Differentiat between demon and animal species *Estimate demons' level, power and strength, and know their weaknesses (if any), spoken language and related information Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Disguise This skill allows your character to: *Create disguises using make up and costumes *Identify a disguise Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Edify This skill allows your character to: *Build up and encourage other by speaking kind words to them about their skills and qualities; a kind of a "pep talk" *Add his or her Edify Bonus to one specific skill of the edified person for their next 2 attempts with that skill *Prevent a person from indulging in a sin or reacting to a phovia, even if the person failed a Saving Throw Note: this skill requires your character to talk to a person for at least 1 round before the person gains the benefit of it. Prerequisite: WIS 7 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Empower Crucifix This skill allows your character to: *Empower a Crucifix wit the power of a Holy Miracle for someone else to use later Note: your character must spend the Faith of the Miracle to perform it on the Crucifix, which then stores the power for another to use. Should your character fail the skill roll, the Miracle occurs and the Faith is spent, but the Crucifix does not store the power. Prerequisite: Miracles: High or Clerical Days of Learning .5 Top ---- Falconry This skill allows your character to: *Train and raise a falcon to hunt and follow Prerequisite: PAT 7 Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Food Works This skill allows your character to: *Prepare delicious meals from various cultures and lands *Preserve food for up to 2 days per PB Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ----